


The Importance of being Ryder

by Notsalony



Category: Glee
Genre: Comfort, Dom/sub, F/M, Hurt, M/M, Magic, Multi, Nudity, Polyamory, Rape, Witchcraft
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-09-02
Updated: 2015-03-29
Packaged: 2017-12-25 09:15:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 10
Words: 18,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/951342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Notsalony/pseuds/Notsalony
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Mr Shu's wedding and the win at regionals, Ryder wants to forget about Wade and what's been going on so he goes out and gets drunk, only to discover that forgetting isn't always a good thing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Importance of being Ryder

**Author's Note:**

> Been reading a LOT of good Ryder/Jake late and read a couple involving witchcraft and went... oh that SO fits.

_What time is it?_ He thought groggily as he looked around at the unfamiliar room.  _How’d I get here?_ Ryder ran his fingers through his hair and noticed how bare his arm was.  Panic set in as his senses started to come back and he realized he was only wearing the blanket that was draped over one leg and his crotch.  A quick survey of the room revealed no cloths.  Panic flared fully as he noticed the mirror on the wall with the magic marker message scrawled on it.

 

_Thanks for the wild ride kid, you were a blast.  Hope we can hook up like that again.  Don’t mind me helping myself to your stuff, times being hard and all._

 

Ryder started shaking hard.  Panic bellowing out to a full blown panic attack.  Drawing his knees up to his chest he sat there and rocked back and forth.  He was almost too far gone when he heard a familiar chime.  The chime that told him he had a text message.  Frowning he moved till he was laying flat on the bed and looked under it to where he could see his cell phone laying under the bed.  He must have dropped it there before… before.  Scrambling to grab it he fell out of the bed, acutely aware of the fact that the window was open and he’d just flashed his ass and junk to the world as he fell out of the bed.  He grabbed the cell phone and noticed it was a message form Wade.

 

_I know you’re mad at me but where are you?  You’ve missed the last three days of school.  Let me know you’re okay._

 

Three days.  The last thing Ryder remembered was the regionals.  He’d been so made at Wade he’d stormed off after the final performance and vaguely remembered going to the nearest grocery store with his fake id and started getting drunk.  He’d just wanted to forget.  _Mission_ _accomplished._ Ryder said bitterly in his own head.

 

 _wade i don’t know where i am._   Ryder huddled around his phone on the floor as he tried to keep himself together.

 

_What do you mean you don’t know where you are?_

 

_i just woke up in a motel room i don’t know where i am and i'm afraid_

 

Ryder started shaking, or at least realized he was shaking, he wasn’t sure when he’d started.  Admitting he was alone, naked, and afraid was proving almost too much for his mind to handle just now.

 

_Leave your phone on we’ll be there in a minute_

_we?_

_Jake and Marley and me._

_tell jake to bring some cloths_

_ok._

Ryder pulled the blankets and sheets off the bed and huddled in them hidden by the bed so that when they’d come in they wouldn’t be able to see him.  He didn’t even know how they were going to find him.  He really didn’t care.  He just wanted to put cloths on and out of here.  He must have passed out because the next thing he knew he heard Jake’s voice in the room.

 

“Dude you in here?” Jake stuck his head into the motel room.

 

“don’t let them come in.” Ryder’s voice broke as he moved a little so Jake could see his face through the cocoon of sheets around him.

 

“I won’t.” Jake turned, paused for a second and went back out into the hall.  Ryder could hear low whispers in the hall and Jake came back with a sack and closed the door.  “I brought the cloths.” He handed the bag to Ryder who slid out of the sheets enough to take the bag and stopped at Jake’s expression.

 

“What?” Ryder looked like a deer caught in the head lights.

 

“T-turn around for a second?” Jake’s voice broke and he had to clear his throat.  Ryder frowned but turned around.  “Shit.” Jake moved closer to see the damage.  With out thinking he moved the sheet revealing the marks on Ryder’s back went down, right down his ass and below.

 

“What’s wrong?” Ryder’s voice was low again, verging on a total mental break down.

 

“S-some one h-hurt you.” Jake bit his lip as he ghosted his hand down one of the scar like welts down Ryder’s back.

 

“i…” Ryder’s mind has too much input just then and took that moment to decide shutting off was the best thing to keep Ryder safe and maybe sane.  Jake caught his completely naked friend before he could fall into the small nightstand next to the bed.  Laying him down on the bed Jake got a glipse of Ryder naked body before he quickly set to the task of pulling the gym shorts he’d had in his locker at school up Ryder’s body.  Once that was done he went out and got the girls out in the hall.

 

“I thought he said he didn’t-” Unique started.

 

“He passed out when I mentioned the bruises.” Jake said quickly as he let them in.

 

“Bruises?” Marley frowned as they came in.

 

“Sweet merciful Jesus.” Unique stopped in front of the mirror.  Marley came up beside her and gasped.

 

“That’s why I had you wait outside.  But this..” Jake lifted Ryder so they could see his back.  “That’s what made him pass out.” He laid Ryder back down and took his gym shirt out of the bag and quickly finished dressing Ryder.

 

“W-we’ve got to get him out of here.” Unique said quietly.

 

“I’ll call his mom and tell her what’s going on.” Marley swallowed.

 

“I have a place where we can take him.” Jake picked up Ryder in a fireman’s carry and made sure he got Ryder’s phone before leaving the motel with the other two in tow.  When they got in the car Marley handed the phone to Jake.

 

“Hey Mrs. Lynn, yeah we found him.  Um… he was hurt pretty bad.” He paused while he listened to her.  “I know a doctor who’ll look at him right now, we’re on our way.  I’ll have Marley text you the location.  Listen… he, he’s going to need to stay with me for a little while.” Jake swallowed hard.  “Because it happened again.” Jake left that out there and he heard the gasp from Ryder’s mom.  “He already doesn’t want any women near him.  He’s… this one physically tortured him.  He’s… I’m going to make sure he’s okay.” Jake’s voice broke as he assured Ryder’s mom that things would be okay and hung up before handing the phone to Marley and rattling off the address where they were going.  An hour later they were out in the country side headed towards what looked like an old farm house.  The paint job had seen better days and the screened in porch door was hanging on one hedge.  Jake knocked and opened the door before walking on in, carrying Ryder as he had before.

 

“Elm, it’s me.  I need your help.” Jake called through the house as he took them three new comers into what looked like a very up to date exam room.  He was about to yell again when a man in his 50’s walked in the room.

 

“I do say dear boy what is all the bother about.” He noticed Ryder and fetched his bag on the near by table.  “How long has he been unconscious?” Elm went to work.

 

“A little over an hour.  He passed out from the shock of finding out he’d been beaten while being raped.” Jake was struggling to keep his emotions from his face, his fists clenching and unclenching as his voice shook as he watched the doctor work on his best friend.

 

“Ladies I’ll have to ask you to step out for a little while.” Elm said carefully as he examined one of the scars that went up his neck.  Unique and Marley went out to the porch to wait for Mrs. Lynn while Elm worked on Ryder.  “Help me undress him.” Elm sighed putting a towel across Ryder’s hips to get the point across.  Jake nodded and helped take off the shorts while the doctor took off Ryder’s shirt.  They turned him and the doctor had Jake stand outside the room while he fully examined the boy.  Forty minutes later he came out and asked Jake to help him dress Ryder again.  Once fully dressed they took the boy upstairs to one of the bedrooms and Jake went out to sit with the girls.

 

“So?” Unique asked finally.

 

“Elm says it’s not bad.  No infection or anything.  Just… looks bad.” Jake sighed.  “He’ll heal.  He’s doing blood tests to make sure he didn’t get anything else…” Jake was practically shaking while he sat there, his knees against his chest.  Marley started rubbing his back just before Mrs. Lynn pulled up frantic.  The girls explained what happened and took her in to see Doctor Elm.  She paused to look at Jake crying like that and felt her heart break for the boy as she went in to check on her son.

 

                                                                        

 

Ryder came to the following day.  Panic set in when he didn’t recognize the room he was in but he saw Jake sitting in the chair near his bed and his heart eased.  He started to move and whimpered at the pain.  Jake sat up too alert and looking around when he spotted Ryder in pain and he rushed over to him.

 

“What…” Ryder licked his lips.

 

“How much do you want to know?” Jake swallowed hard at the look in Ryder’s eyes.

 

“Where am I?” Ryder decided to start slow.

 

“My mom knows a Doctor and I took you to his house.  He took care of you and suggested you stay here and rest.  Your mom..”

 

“my mom knows.” Ryder closed his eyes and pulled his knees up to his chest and started crying.  Jake got in bed with him and wrapped his arms around him.

 

“Sshhh.” Jake said quietly as he held the shaking boy in his arms.  “It’ll be okay.” He held Ryder and just slowly hummed rocking him back and forth till he eventually slipped back to sleep.  After Ryder was asleep Jake slipped out and down to the kitchen.  Elm was brewing himself a cup of tea.

 

“He woke up then.” Elm smiled.

 

“Panic attack again and then back to sleep.” Jake replied.

 

“Even we have limits.” Elm put a hand on Jake’s bicep.

 

“And when we reach that point I’ll know it.” Jake had a haunted look like a man possessed.

 

“Just remember I’m the one who warned you.  Doing this will bind you to him.  You’ll literally need to love him to survive.  Are you sure he’ll thank you for doing this?”

 

“I don’t know.” Jake’s shoulders slumped.  “But I can’t leave him broken like that.  I know I have to do this.  And… I already love him.  I just…”

 

“You know it’s going to be more then that.  You’ll love him and you’ll want more.  And if he can’t or won’t go there for you… you’ll live the rest of your life in your own personal hell.  Be sure this is what you want.”

 

“It fixes him and makes me finally tell him that I love him.” Jake moved on outside.  Elm shook his head before praying that things go well.  Jake for his part was a little shocked that Elm had already taken the time to put everything together for him, but he really shouldn’t have been.  The man cared for him like a second father, like a real father should have.  Jake walked down the garden path to a small paved grotto in the yard.  Stopping before he stepped on the stones, he took his shirt off.  “In perfect love and perfect trust do I enter the circle.  I freely give of myself.” Jake slipped his shorts down and stepped out of his shoes. Completely naked he walked on the paved ground that seemed oddly warm and cool at the same time.  He approached the simple alter, he kneeled before it.

 

“I do this for Ryder Lynn.  I beg of you to make him whole.” Jake stood up and looked at the water in the crystal bowl with its silver edge.  “I call upon the Silver One.  The undying God.  The protector of Man.  A man I love was wronged.  Harmed and maimed.  I come before you in supplication to beg healing on his part.” He poured some of the wine into the goblet that rested on the alter.  “As I am whole make him whole.  I sacrifice of myself freely to bring wholeness back to one I love.” Jake sipped some of the wine and sat it back.  “As I am scared may he be healed.  Holy Mother, Goddess divine, from his body to mine.  Holy Father, God up above, I beseech you with my love.” Jake took the athame from the alter and made a really shallow cut on his left palm.  “I am the whole and he is the half, make him the whole.” Jake squeezed his fist and let droplets of blood drip into the pool of water.  The second the blood hit the water Jake’s back bowed and he dropped to his knees.  Sobbing uncontrollably as the pain seared through his body.

 

Time had no meaning to him when he struggled to stand.  He felt the tightness on his back of the scars that had started to form there and limply moved back towards where he’d left his cloths.  Elm was there and helped him once he got to the edge of the circle grotto.  Dressing the boy in a soft robe and picking up his cloths for him.  He walked Jake back in, who absently drifted up to Ryder’s room.  Ryder was sleeping, rolling over in his sleep the shirt road up and displayed a back that had nearly half healed scars.  Jake gave a soft smile before curling up in the bed with Ryder.  He knew that if they slept in the same bed the effects would be faster.  But as he lay down he started to get flashes of what happened to Ryder and he started to realize just how deep this working had run as he settled in for the long haul.


	2. The Importance of being Jake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I am going to try to put out a chapter a day for a little while. Since I don’t know where this story is going or for how long, we can ride this ride together. Enjoy.

Jake was naked on his belly being hit over and over again, barely able to breath as his face was held in the pillows in front of him.  He felt the restraints on his wrists and legs keeping him in place.  But if they wanted sex why was he tied face down.  And then he felt it.  A hard shove and a long burn as something cold and thick shoved deep inside him.

 

“That’s it baby boy, come to mama.” A woman laughed as she slammed the dildo into him, fucking him with it while he couldn’t defend himself.  On and on she went, he felt his body release from the pressure on his prostate and the afterglow didn’t last long as he heard a knock and she welcomed someone in.  He was there naked, exposed and being fucked in his ass while men from the sound of it came in.  “Hey, glad you could get some guys.  He’s about to pass out, he wont even remember any of this and you guys might as well get some fun out of him too.” She grinned as the world faded and Jake started to wake up, to find his back and ass hurt but that his morning wood was pressed firmly against Ryder’s ass, his robe having come open in his sleep.

 

Shit. He thought to himself.  He started to move back, whimpering at both the loss of contact with Ryder and the fact that his cock was so sensitive.  He finally pulled himself away and realized Ryder’s back was almost completely healed.  He smiled to himself as he stood up and tied the robe.  Ryder chose that moment to turn over.

 

“You really ought to go take care of that crow bar you keep between your legs.” Ryder gave a weak smile.  “Woke me up a half hour ago.” He chuckled as Jake’s face flushed with heat.

 

“Sorry I…”

 

“It’s okay.  I kind of have one too.” Ryder laid on his back, the sheets tented out around his crotch and Jake felt himself throb at the sight.  “Didn’t want to wake you up trying to take care of it…” Ryder blushed.

 

“I could…” Jake blushed harder stopping himself, realizing he’d started to move close to Ryder.  Ryder raised an eyebrow confused.

 

“Uh, I… got it.” Ryder frowned.  “Are you okay… I mean… did you just…” Ryder was confused.

 

“Uh.. yeah I did.” Jake rushed out of the room before he or Ryder could get into what was going on.  He knew he’d be drawn to Ryder, but to suddenly have no self control like that.  That was insanely soon.  Jake winced in the hall and slowed down.  He’d have to get some of the salve from Elm to start his own healing process.  Slowly walking downstairs he left Ryder to his own thoughts.

 

 

Jake just offered to take care of my morning wood.  I get he rescued me and all but… I can … wait does he like _like_ me? Ryder wondered while he sat up and stretched.  He pulled his shirt off and looked at his back and felt at where the scars looked months old instead of just yesterday.  Even his movement seemed easier.  I wonder how that happened?  Maybe Jake’s Doctor friend did something. His mind wandered back to the sight of Jake’s naked body as he pulled the robe around him and he felt strange thinking about that and feeling a throb in his junk.

 

Getting up he carried the shirt with him, he wanted to show them how well he’d healed.  Maybe he could get to go home soon.  Smiling at the thought he walked downstairs to try to find Jake and the Doc.  His hard on wilting as he got up and walked around the empty house, Ryder was wondering where everyone was when he talked into the exam room to find Jake sitting there with the robe over his lap, his back to Ryder and the scars that had been on Ryder’s back now on Jake’s.

 

“I told you to be careful.” The Doc said as he applied a salve to Jake’s back gently, Jake hissed at the touch.

 

“It’s too much too fast.  He’s nearly healed.  And I can’t stop myself.” Jake said quietly.  “He had a hard on and I offered to take care of it.” Jake said sadly.  “I mean I want to.  Gods I wanted to touch him.  But… he doesn’t.” Jake cried a little.

 

“It’s okay.  You knew this was going to happen.  You just have to weather the storm you made.” The Doc doctored up Jake and Ryder coughed causing them both to jump.

 

“Uh, what’s going on?” Ryder swallowed hard.

 

“Ryder!” Jake scrambled to get the robe up and around himself as Ryder came in and traced a finger down the scars, drawing a hissing breath out of Jake.

 

“How do you have my scars on your back.” Ryder said evenly.

 

“I… don’t ask me that.” Jake’s voice was shaking.

 

“What did you do?” Ryder asked again, a question more direct at the heart of what he’d heard.

 

“you were hurting… I… I had to fix it…” Jake couldn’t look up from the floor.

 

“So you took them from me?” Ryder’s mind trying to think of logical ways of doing that.  But coming up short he was becoming more confused.

 

“I took what you couldn’t handle.” Jake finally said.

 

“And the rest?” Jake shuddered as Ryder touched his shoulder.  “Jake, why did you offer to take care of my hard on?” Ryder pulled Jake’s chin up so he was looking him in the eyes as Jake cried.

 

“Because I…” He seemed lost, lost for words and lost at how to make Ryder understand.

 

“I’ll accept that for now.” Ryder smiled.  “My back’s nearly healed.  I feel better.  I can accept that for now.  But you need time to get yourself together, and I will need to know exactly what happened.”   Ryder kissed Jake’s forehead before he could think about it.  Jake whimpered and as Ryder pulled back he realized Jack’s hard on was peaking out over the robe that was over his lap.  “And you might want to put on some shorts or something.” Ryder gave a grin before walking away.  He wandered out of the room to find the kitchen and get some breakfast as Jake scrambled to pull the robe around himself.

 

“I see what you mean.” Elm replied.  “Things have moved pretty far pretty fast.  I’ll look at the books.  You go help Ryder make breakfast.”   As Jake walked out Elm shook his head.  “Hormonal teen agers with a spell that makes them need to touch each other, yeah I’m not going to have to buy new sheets at all.” He sighed as he pinched the bridge of his nose and walked into his private library, walking past the medical books to a glass fronted cabinet full of old tattered books.  He opened it and selected one with a set of runes running down it.  He flipped through the index till he found what he needed and turned to the pages near the back pages.  Reading down the text he stopped and reread a section of the passage.

 

“Oh dark goddess…” Elm sat down hard as he looked at the text for a third time.  He looked back at the kitchen and wondered if he should warn Jake about what he’d done.

 

 

Jake walked into the kitchen and Ryder was bent over picking up something he’d knocked over.  Jake let out a moan, his breath coming in short bursts at the sight of Ryder’s shapely ass in his gym cloths.  He didn’t even feel it as he let the robe drop at his ankles or when he grasped himself, slowly masturbating to the sight before him.  At the sound of the robe hitting the floor Ryder turned and noticed Jake standing there naked masturbating while looking at him.  He felt his face flush but the idea that he was getting to Jake was arousing to him as well.  Turning back away from Jake, acting like he hadn’t seen, Ryder felt bold and moved his hips letting the loose shorts slide down his hips.  Revealing the soft curve of his ass to Jake as the shorts kept sliding down till Ryder stepped out of them.  Bent over naked as he was Ryder didn’t feel so exposed as if he were showing off.  It didn’t take much before he heard Jake groan and heard the splattery sound on the floor that told him Jake had finished himself off just looking at him.

 

Ryder stood up and faced Jake, his naked body fully on display and started playing with his own equipment as Jake fell to his knees and before Ryder could stop him, started bobbing on his cock.  Ryder didn’t have much experience, but his best friend’s mouth felt beyond amazing.   And being a virgin Ryder didn’t last long in Jake’s mouth that seemed to know way too much about how to bring a man off to be able to last long.  Ryder looked at Jake, his lips around his cock and pulled Jake up and moved him to the table, laying him out on his back he lined up and slid himself home in Jake’s ass all the while looking him in the eyes.  It was slow going at first till Jake muttered something under his breath and suddenly he was loosening up and very slick back there as Ryder pounded in and out of him.  He wasn’t sure what was going on but his first fleeting thought before it was swallowed by a sea of sex and need, was that this was just like magic.

 

Ryder just kept fucking Jake after that.  His mind consumed with getting off in the tight warmth of Jake’s firm ass.  He vaguely realize Jake was hard again and he started jerking Jake off while he fucked him.  Sliding home and trying to time his strokes with his hand to those of his cock so Jake could really feel what he was doing.  In between thrusts Ryder started talking.

 

“Fuck you’re… you’re so fucking tight…” He panted.  “Fuck I love you like this.  Naked and hard and mine.  Spread out and hard for me.  I don’t know why you bother with the robe.  I want you to just stay this naked always…” Ryder wasn’t even aware of some of the things he was saying.  His inhibitions removed entirely as he started shooting his load in Jake as he brought Jake at the same time.  Jake arched his back and moaned as he shot his load all over his chest panting.  Ryder missed the low okay that Jake gave him to the unwitting command.

 

“When you’re quite done there, remember to wash my table.” Elm sighed as he poured himself a cup of coffee and left the room.

 

“I think we made a mess.” Ryder grinned, barely able to stand anymore as he slid out of Jake and sat on a near by chair.  His smiling fading around the edge as he realized he was sitting there naked after fucking his best friend on some guy’s table he hadn’t even been introduced to.  Swallowing hard Ryder felt his panic growing and he bolted back to the room upstairs where he’d been staying.

 

“Shit.” Jake cursed as he lay back on the table for a bit trying to ketch his breath.  Mentally cursing himself for what he’d just done.  Why did he have to be such a horn dog all the time?  And now with Ryder, he couldn’t even control his impulse to serve Ryder.  Laying there he tried to collect his thoughts, he realized about then that Ryder had run out naked, so he gathered up Ryder’s cloths and walked upstairs, leaving the robe next to his cum puddle on the kitchen floor.  Padding upstairs he knocked on Ryder’s door.

 

“go away.” Ryder sighed from the bed.

 

“I will in a sec.  I’m going to put your cloths here by the door.” Jake sat them down after folding them and walked away.  Ryder got up from the bed and listened at the door.  When he was sure Jake had left he opened the door and pulled the cloths inside.  He wasn’t sure what had just happened in the kitchen but he was sure he’d wanted it while it was happening.  He just wasn’t sure what to do about it now.


	3. The Importance of Communication

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, we made it to chapter 3. -grins- I’m glad you guys are liking these so far. Let me know what you think and any suggestions you have. I’m not planning any of this out. I’m writing it as soon as I wake up and belting out a full chapter. No planning, no guides, just where ever my mind takes us.

The knocking on his door brought Ryder out of his own head.  He looked at the door for a moment and thought about telling Jake to go a way again.  But he went to the door and opened it prepared to try to talk to Jake only to find the doctor standing there.

 

“I realize we haven’t been properly introduced.  My name is Doctor Elliot Elm.  Most just call me Elm.  I wanted to check to see how you’re healing.” Elm showed his medical bag.

 

“Oh… yeah.” Ryder moved out of his way.  “What’s in the other bag?” Ryder eyed the knapsack.

 

“This?  Oh, my dear boy this is more clothing brought to you by your mother when she visited.” Elm smiled and patted Ryder on the shoulder as he put the bag on the little chair in the corner of the room.  Before indicating Ryder should sit on the bed and take off his shirt.  Elm started the exam and was almost done when Ryder finally spoke.

 

“So… uh… you acted like what happened in the kitchen was normal.” Ryder swallowed hard.

 

“Well wasn’t it?” Elm asked in a passive voice.

 

“Not for me.  I’ve never… not… well not with anyone let alone a dude.  And not with my best friend.” Ryder sighed as he sat there.  “What’s wrong with me?”

 

“My dear boy, nothing’s wrong with you.  Aside from the last vestiges of your trauma which are fading.” He patted Ryder’s shoulder.

 

“I mean.. I showed off my ass to Jake to get him going and then I… I…” Ryder blushed and looked down.

 

“Then the pair of you made love on my kitchen table.” Elm finished for him and sighed.  “And Jake still hasn’t spoken to you has he.” Elm shook his head.

 

“I wouldn’t let him.  I ran up here and shut the door and wouldn’t talk to him.” Ryder bit his lip nervously.

 

“You two.  I’d say he should be the one to tell you all this himself but he’d have been hard pressed before…. before, to tell you anything.  Now… now I doubt he’d be able to tell you fully with out you asking him.” Elm sat down on the bed.

 

“What are you talking about?” Ryder turned to the Doctor.

 

“I’m sure you’ve noticed I’m not a normal doctor.” Elm looked at Ryder who nodded.  He wasn’t anything like any of the doctors he’d ever seen before.  “It’s because I’m an herbalist; a natural healer.  It’s all on the up and up I assure you dear boy.  I even worked in one of those big hospitals for thirty years.  But ultimately my faith and methods proved too much for them to handle.  So I brought my practice out here.”

 

“Natural healer?  What’s that?” Ryder was glad for the distraction from his sex life.

 

“Not to put too fine a point on it, I’m a green witch.  Meaning I commune with nature and use herbs to heal people the way other doctors would prescribe a pill.”

 

“So you’re like a witch doctor then?” Ryder joked.

 

“Quite.” Elm gave him a look to say he didn’t find it that funny and Ryder swallowed.

 

“But how does Jake know you?” Ryder frowned, trying to figure out what a half jewish kid would have to do with a witch.

 

“I’m in his mother’s circle.” Elm shrugged.

 

“Circle?” Ryder frowned harder.

 

“It’s what we call our groups.  In times gone by we’d have called it a coven but various religious groups forced us to hide.  We’re still part way in hiding even now with all the Wicca groves and such all out in the open.  Always room in the broom closet.” Elm laughed half heartedly.

 

“So… Jake’s mom is a witch too?” Ryder just kind of felt his mind blank out at that.

 

“Yes.  Now, I’m sure you noticed you’ve healed rather expediently, and that Jake has taken on your injuries.” Elm trying to direct this line of revelations somewhere productive.

 

“Yeah… how is that even possible?” Ryder turned fully to look at Elm.

 

“He cast a spell.  A very dangerous and foolish spell.  But the heart wants what the heart wants.  And he had to save you.” Elm shook his head.  “He didn’t even fully realize what the spell would do to him.” He sighed deeply.

 

“What’d it do to him?” Ryder’s voice was small and quiet as he let his mind wrap around that spells were real and a thing.

 

“He is bound to you.  In every possible way.” Elm sighed when he realized Ryder didn’t get his meaning.  “He can never have joy in his life if you are not in it.  He now lives to make you happy.  If you have a need, so does he.  If you are injured he will take it on himself so you can heal.  He has no control when it comes to you.” Elm watched thoughts flit across Ryder’s face.

 

“So he turned himself into what… my slave or something?” Ryder scoffed.

 

“Almost.  He can still act independently… but when you give him an order…” He gestured to the window.

 

“What?” Ryder got up and looked out to see Jake pacing in a grotto, naked, his hard cock swaying as he walked back and forth.  “What’s he doing out there?” Ryder frowned.

 

“You told him you preferred him naked and hard.  And then you told him to go away.” Elm said in a voice that any parent has long since mastered, that clearly says you’re a child and you’ve done something horribly stupid and you’re going to have to deal with it.

 

“So?” Ryder looked back at Jake and saw the jerky movements to his body.  “He can’t come back in the house till I tell him he can, can he.” Ryder turned and looked at Elm.

 

“Exactly my boy.  Exactly.  You banished him, naked, out of the house.  You need to be careful of your wording.  Words have power.  Especially your words now.” He gave him a very meaningful look.

 

“What do I do?” Ryder sagged, taking responsibility for something he only half believed in just now.

 

“Take the robe out to him.  At least let him get dressed.  Then tell him he can come inside.” Elm stood up.  “And then I suggest you two have a long conversation.”

 

“Yeah.” Ryder paused. “Hey you said the heart wants what the heart wants.  But… I mean… Jake doesn’t love me.  He wouldn’t want…” He started to gesture at himself.

 

“That is his story to tell.” Elm said shortly.  “But I will say this.  Jake is acting on your sexual feelings.  You find him sexually appealing and he was willing to be taken.” Elm said as he headed towards the door.

 

“But I… I don’t… I never…”

 

“My freshly polished kitchen table tells another story now doesn’t it.” Elm chuckled as he left Ryder to think on things.  It was almost a half hour later when he came down and went out into the warm evening to go out to where Jake was pacing and having a panic attack out in the back yard.

 

“Hey.” Ryder said casually like his best friend wasn’t shaking while walking around naked.

 

“Hey.” Jake’s voice came out nearly a sob.

 

“So you’re a witch.” Ryder sat down on the edge of the grotto.

 

“Yeah.” Jake’s face flushed slightly.

 

“And you did a spell to heal me.” Ryder supplied and Jake nodded.  “And Elm says you didn’t know it’d do this.” Jake frowned.  “Jake I want you to know you can put this robe on.” He handed to Jake who held it like it was his most prized possession and slid it on himself.  “And you can come back in the house any time.” Ryder watched Jake’s shoulders seem to relax finally as he seemed to ease back in himself.

 

“It wasn’t supposed to be this strong this soon.” Jake sighed as he sat down next to Ryder.

 

“But you knew eventually you’d be like this?” Ryder couldn’t fathom binding himself to someone like this.

 

“Yeah.  I… I knew I was giving up my freedom.  That I’d be yours for the rest of my life.” Jake looked away.

 

“I still don’t get why you would do that?  Why would you risk all this to save me?” Ryder asked directly as he looked at Jake.

 

“Because I love you.” Jake blushed as the words came out in a rush.  “I’ve loved you for a while and I can’t get you out of my head and I don’t think I could have lived watching you fall apart like that.” Jake wouldn’t look at Ryder as he spoke.

 

“Does Marley know?” Ryder at there and looked at Jake who pulled his knees up to his chest.

 

“Some of it.” Jake finally said.  “She’s okay with the witch thing.  She’s been to a couple of the big celebrations.” Jake shrugged.  “And you meant about me and how I feel about you.” Ryder nodded.  “She knows I have feelings for you.” He blushed.

 

“How… how did that come up?” Ryder was shocked.

 

“You kissed her.  She told me.  And we talked about it.” Jake blushed.  “But it was my reaction to what you told Glee about the rape.” Jake looked away.  “I took it bad.  That anyone hurt you that much and… Marley realized what made me so mad… that I was in love with you.  So we talked it out and talked and talked.” Jake shrugged.  “But since we knew you love her, we figured we wouldn’t say anything because I figured you didn’t even like me remotely like that.  Best buds yeah, but ….”

 

“Kitchen table… yeah.. that’s new for me.” Ryder pulled his knees up to his chest and looked at his own bare feet.  “Have you ever…” Ryder blushed.

 

“Kitchen table?” Ryder nodded.  “No.  That was my first.” Jake blushed.  “I mean I’ve done other… things with a couple guys at one of the Sabbats.   But Marley was there and she knew it wasn’t really cheating, it was being caught up in the moment.” Jake looked away.

 

“Sabbat?” Ryder frowned.

 

“Witch holidays.  We get together and celebrate nature and life and stuff.” Jake shrugged.  To him this was all so natural.  He’d grown up with all of this in his life for all these years.

 

“Okay.” Ryder nodded.  “So… Marley knows you love me.  And I know you love Marley.” Ryder sat there looking just past his feet.  “And you know I love Marley.” Jake got up and walked away partly.

 

“Yeah.  But I know you don’t love me.” He said in a little bit of a bitter voice.

 

“How do you know that?” Ryder frowned.

 

“You ran away after you… kitchen table.” Jake blushed.

 

“I was a little freaked out.  I’d never even thought about or felt… and then there I was buried to the hilt in you and it was fucking amazing.” Ryder shrugged.  “Elm said that it’s my love that’s making this move so much faster.” Ryder stood up and went to Jake.  “I don’t think either of us realized that I cared about you that much.”   He traced a hand down Jake’s jaw line.  “So… we’re going to have to figure this out.” He moved closer till he was snuggling face to face with Jake.  “I mean… we’re going to have to decide how to handle things and how to tell Marley we… kitchen tabled.” Jake grinned as Ryder’s arms went around him.  “But I think we’ll be doing that more once we get her okay.”

 

“Okay…” Jake grinned as he leaned in and kissed Ryder on the lips. 


	4. The Importance of being Marley

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now how do you like that. Four chapters in four days. -grins- I’m rather proud of that. -smiles- I’m also glad that you came along for the ride.

“Hey Mar.” Jake sat down in his room at Elm’s place as he talked to his girlfriend, the bathrobe tied around him as he sat there.

 

“Hey Jake.  How’s he doing?” Marley sounded happier then she had in a while.

 

“He’s almost healed.” Jake said simply, and he could hear the catch in Marley’s breathing.

 

“How big of a spell?” She asked carefully.  She’d seen him do magic once at a Sabbat and hadn’t reacted badly so he tried not to have secrets from Marley.

 

“Big.  Bigger then I thought.” Jake sighed, he almost felt the need to go touch Ryder as he sat here alone.

 

“Does Ryder know?” Marley’s mind seemed to always cut to the heart of the matter when it came to Jake.

 

“Ryder knows a lot of things.” Jake looked at the door.

 

“So you finally told him.” Marley chuckled.  She actually chuckled at him.

 

“Yes.  Both things.” Jake blushed as he looked down.

 

“And how’d he react?”

 

“I think we owe Elm a new kitchen table.” Jake blushed harder.

 

“You too didn’t get in a fight?” Marley sighed.

 

“No.  Not a fight.” Jake sighed.

 

“Then why-”

 

“We should have put something down first.” Jake cut across her and bit his lip.

 

“Oh.” Marley paused.  “Was he any good?” She asked casually.

 

“Yeah.  I’ve never came that hard before.” Jake blushed hard.  Basically admitting to his girlfriend that he masturbated.

 

“Good.” Her smile could be heard over the phone.  “I’m going to be out after school to bring you two’s back work out to you.  I want to see how you two are together.” Marley said firmly.

 

“You mean you want to watch…” Jake balked at the idea.

 

“Maybe.  Love you Jake.” Marley hung up and Jake realized he was going to have to go have another long talk with Ryder. 

 

 

“So how is Ryder doing?” Unique walked up to Marley.

 

“I think he’s doing pretty well.” Marley grinned as she picked up her books for class.  “Jake said he’s healing nicely and it shouldn’t be much longer before he can come back.” She smiled.

 

“I just wish…” Unique sighed.

 

“I think he’ll forgive you in time.  I just don’t think he’s going to be available.” Marley patted Unique on the shoulder.

 

“What makes you think that?” Unique frowned.

 

“Oh he’s sleeping with my boyfriend.” Marley said off handedly as she walked away.

 

“He’s WHAT?” Unique chased after her.

 

 

“Hey, talk to Marley?” Ryder walked up behind Jake and started kissing his jaw line.  He wasn’t entirely sure about kissing Jake, not on the lips at least yet, but he could handle a little necking.

 

“Yeah.” Jake replied as he moved into Ryder’s kiss, letting his robe fall open at the shoulder as Ryder kissed his way down to suck on Jake’s exposed nipple.  “Gods…” Jake moaned, the front of the robe already tenting out from his arousal.

 

“I love that all it takes is my touch on your skin and you’re ready.” Ryder grinned.  “Makes me feel… special.” He smiled into Jake’s skin.

 

“You are so far beyond special… I… OH OH SHIT…” Ryder chose that moment to reach under the robe and stroke down Jake’s swollen needy length.

 

“Like that do you?” Ryder grinned.  “I figured I’d see what I was comfortable with.” He felt Jake up.  “And so far, touching you… not a bad thing.” Ryder smiled as he put a hand on Jake’s balls and gently played with them.

 

“Gods Ryder, you’re going to make me cum if you keep that up.” Jake blushed as he said it.

 

“You’re really sensitive down here aren’t you?” Ryder blinked.

 

“It’s …” Jake panted.  “It’s because you’re doing it.” Jake ghosted a hand through Ryder’s hair.  “I…” He swallowed.  “You do things to me that I don’t have words for.” He looked Ryder in the eyes.

 

“You have no idea how much I like that.” Ryder grinned, moving the robe aside so he could look at the rather large organ he was currently holding as he looked up at Jake.  He was leaning in to do something when Jake blurted out.

 

“I told Marley.” Ryder stopped inches from his hard cock.

 

“Told her what?” Ryder looked up, panic in his eyes.

 

“I told her we were together now.” Jake looked him in the eyes.  “She’s okay with you and me.” He swallowed.  “She just…”

 

“She just what?” Ryder’s hands stopped.

 

“She wants to watch us… together.” Jake blushed as Ryder frowned.

 

“She wants to watch us… _together_ together?” Ryder stilled.

 

“Yeah.” Jake bit his lip, worried that he might have done something wrong when he felt something bloom through Ryder.  Before he could say another world Ryder had half of his hard cock in his mouth and his hand furiously stroking the exposed rode as his other hand traced the length of Jake back to his opening and started to press inward.  Jake bucked and couldn’t believe that this was happening but as Ryder’s fingers sank into him, Jake unloaded himself into Ryder’s mouth holding the boy’s shaggy hair for dear life.  When his orgasm and his heart both slowed, he finally let go of Ryder’s hair and lay limp on the couch.

 

“So… that happened.” Ryder blushed.  “I… I don’t know if I’m ready to do that in front of Marley.  I can do… the kitchen table in front of her… but…” He blushed harder and looked furtively at Jake’s cock.  He didn’t have words to explain why he felt like what he’d just done was still too private to do in front of anyone else.  He’d liked going down on Jake, but he subconsciously felt like it’d make him look like less in front of others.

 

“I get it.” Jake stroked his cheek when he could move.  “We can… hell.. I’ll ride you in front of Marley.” Jake finally said, being the first to actually talk about what they’d done in terms that actually addressed it felt brave some how.

 

“Yeah?”

 

“Yeah.  Marley knows I’m a witch, she knows about the spell a little, and she knows I love you and I love her.  So I’ll… I’ll receive.” Jake blushed.

 

“oh.” Ryder said before getting on the couch and snuggling against Jake.  He was wearing a part of jeans and boxers his mom had brought for him, but nothing else.  Hugging on to Jake bare chest to bare chest felt right.  Intimate and all so fragile, but right.  Ryder buried his face in Jake’s neck as he lay there.

 

“It’ll be okay.” Jake started stroking down Ryder’s back.

 

“are the three of us dating now?” Ryder said quietly after a long pause of just holding Jake and being held in return.

 

“Honestly… I’m not sure.  I’m dating Marley still.  I want to be dating you.” Jake blushed.  “Can I have both?” He looked down at Ryder’s open expression.

 

“I’m okay with both I think.” Ryder blushed.  “Uh… are you okay if Marley says I can date her too?” Ryder looked Jake in the eyes.

 

“I think I’m okay with that.  We’ll just have to wait and see.” Jake shrugged.  “I can say the idea of watching someone else touch you and not getting to at the same time makes my chest a little tight.” Jake blushed.

 

“I know that feeling too well.  I get that when I see you kiss Marley and I know I’m not invited in on it too.” Ryder looked away.

 

“You’ve loved me for a while then?” Jake frowned.

 

“Since before Valentine’s day.” Ryder looked up.

 

“So all that…” Jake alluded to Ryder’s perfect Valentine’s day.

 

“Was as much to help you as to announce to both you and Marley I’m better at the romance then either of you are.” Ryder blushed and looked down.

 

“I think we noticed.” Jake gripped Ryder’s ass through the jeans, to which Ryder shuddered.

 

“I’m not sure I’m going to be ready to…” Jake kissed Ryder’s forehead.  “it’s… back there… I…” Jake smiled at Ryder and held him.

 

“I know.” Jake replied.  “I’m not saying you ever have to be.  I’m just saying I think your ass is hot and I’d tap it in a second if you decide I can.  But as for now… if you’re willing there’s a place you can plant your pole.” Jake grinned.

 

“Yeah?” Ryder looked up searching Jake’s face for something that he seemed to find.  “Should we wait till Marley gets here?” He asked.

 

“I’m sure we’ll be recharged by then.” Jake grinned as joy spread across Ryder’s face as he stood up and tore open his jeans and thrust his boxers and jeans down below his balls and slammed home into Jake as he positioned himself to be face to face with Ryder while they went at it.  Ryder moved in and sucked on Jake’s jaw line as he pound into him.  He wasn’t ready for a kiss.  Kissing makes it real.


	5. The Importance of a Kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ryder has issues kissing. Maybe he needs a little help breaking that wall because he’s had to be straight for so long, maybe kissing a boy is that one step too far for him.

“So let me get this straight, he won’t kiss you?” Marley was sitting in Jake’s room with him.  Ryder had seen her and freaked out and ran to his room.  They all knew by now he needed his space for a little bit to come to terms with things.

 

“He avoids my lips.” Jake sighed, sitting down, his robe a little looser and showing some of his chest.  He’d never admit it was a barely conscious gesture to distract Marley.

 

“Has he said why?” Marley frowned.

 

“Yeah because in 24 hours we’ve done a lot of talking.” Jake snickered.

 

“Oh.” Marley blushed.  Her mind over flowing with the pair of them naked and coupling over and over again till they couldn’t stand up and suddenly she had to close her eyes and try to focus on her breathing to stop her own build up.

 

“I can’t believe how amazing you are.” Jake smiled.  “You actually find it hot that I’m with another guy.” He shook his head.

 

“I really do.” Marley said opening her eyes and looking Jake in his.

 

“So… what do you want to see?” Jake smiled.

 

“Everything?” She grinned.

 

“Well we’ll need to get Ryder out of his room then.” Jake gestured to the door.

 

“Then go get him.” Marley gave Jake a little shove causing his robe to fall more exposing more skin, her face going pink.

 

“I love that I have that reaction on you.” He gave her a kiss and rushed out with a grin to go get Ryder.

 

“We are SO going to have to set rules about turning me on that much and leaving the room.” Marley said half heartedly.

 

 

“Dude are you okay?” Jake stuck his head in Ryder’s room.

 

“I don’t know if I’m ready for anyone else to know.” Ryder was huddled on the bed with his blankets pulled around him.

 

“You’re having a bit of gay panic?” Jake sat on the bed and rubbed Ryder’s back slowly.

 

“Maybe.” Ryder sighed.  “I love you.  I love Marley.  I just…” Ryder sighed again.

 

“You’re not ready to have people know you love me.” Jake mentally sighed, holding back the desire to sob just then.

 

“It’s all just so … new.” Ryder turned and looked to Jake, already shedding the tears Jake wouldn’t shed.  “I love you.  But I don’t know if I have it in me to say that in front of anyone.  Especially Marley.” He bit his lip, watched Jake’s face and sighed.  “I’m being a horrible person right now aren’t I?” He sat up.

 

“What makes you-”

 

“You’ve got your ‘ryder’s being a fucking tool’ look going on.” Ryder sighed.

 

“Projecting much?” Jake grinned a little.

 

“But I am.  Aren’t I?” Ryder turned and looked at Jake.  “I’m being stupid.” Ryder sighed and looked away.

 

“I get that you’re not ready to be out or public about this.” Jake hugged Ryder.  “But nothing says you have to go to school in a rainbow flag and scream that you like cock or anything.  I mean.  If anyone in this is going to have to admit that they like cock, it’s going to be me.” Jake looked down.  “I mean you… on the sofa today.  But that’s the most you’ve done.  And I get that you’re still getting used to the idea.  And I’m okay with that.  But I’m wondering why it’s okay for you that I’m doing most of the receiving.” Jake looked at Ryder.

 

“Jake I…”

 

“It’s okay.” Jake got up.  “Marley’s in my room.  She’s waiting on you to come in.” Jake bit his lip and walked out, longing to go back and tell Ryder it was all okay.

 

Great.  I just pissed off the one who was for sure in my corner. Ryder sighed as he started getting out of the bed.  Fuck, why is this such a big deal?  I get that I’m… Ryder stopped and tried to think how to finish that sentence.  He knew he loved Marley and Jake, and that he’d never felt like this about anyone before.  Male or female.  So did that make him gay or bi or just Hetroflexible.  Ryder sighed and wished that Mrs. Shu was there with a pamphlet that would explain this whole thing to him.  He got up and headed out down the hall to Jake’s room where he paused outside.

 

“What’s wrong?” Marley asked Jake as far as Ryder could tell.

 

“I don’t know.” Jake’s voice broke.  “I love him.  And he… he can barely say the words to me.  I just wish I could tell him how much I get what he’s going through.  I just…” Jake sighed.

 

“You’re just wishing you could walk down the street with the both of us holding on to you and make out with us in public.  But you’re worried you’ll never have that with him.” Marley cut to the core of the problem.  A problem that Ryder never even noticed.

 

“yeah.” Jake’s sullen voice said.

 

“Well the simple thing would be to tell Ryder that you want to be able to do those things.  Need to be able to.  But as I understand it, the spell doesn’t give you leeway to ask or demand what you want out of you two’s relationship.  You’ve turned yourself into his lover, boyfriend, and submissive.” She said in a neutral tone.

 

My what? Ryder frowned at the door.

 

“It’s more then that Marley. I had feelings before the spell.  You know that.” He sighed.

 

“Yeah.  I know.  And we don’t know if Ryder did.  Or if this is all because of the spell.” Jake gave a heavy sigh as he laid down on the bed.

 

“He can choose to walk away.” Jake’s voice sounded ragged as he lay there.  “He can choose to just walk away from me, this, all of it.  And go live his life with a woman, get married, have kids, and never once look back.  Me… that’s out of the cards.” He sighed.

 

“What haven’t you told us?” Marley’s frown could be heard in her voice.

 

“I’m bound to him.  He’s it for me.  If he leaves, I’ll go on living, but I’ll never have any real or lasting happiness.  If he leaves, then I’ve relegated myself to a life of being miserable so he could live.  And I don’t regret it.  The fact that he’s so whole now is worth the price.  I just…” Jake sighed.  “Wish he would open up to me and tell me what’s going on under that halo of blonde hairs.”

 

“Uh, then tell him that.” Marley suggested.

 

“Yeah, because I haven’t tried already.” Jake said sarcastically.  “But I walk in the room with him and I melt.  All I want is to make him feel better.  He’s the sun and I have no choice but to turn towards him.  Not that I’m complaining…” Jake grinned.  “He’s fun to be around.  A great friend.  And the sex…”

 

“JAKE!”

 

“You like it and you know it.” Jake chuckled as Marley didn’t say anything.  “He’s amazing.  And I love him and I can deal with the rest.  I like what I’ve got so far.  Not really wanting to rock the boat, you know.”

 

“Then maybe it’s time someone else steer for a bit.” Ryder walked into the room and before anyone could say anything he locked lips with Jake and began kissing him in a soul scorching kiss to show his love for Jake, not caring that Marley was right there.  When he finally pulled back and snuggled against Jake and looked at Marley.  “If I’m being a moron tell me.  He clearly can’t.  And I’m not the most observant person.” He blushed.

 

“Deal.”

 

“So this is going to work?” Jake bit his lip.

 

“Just don’t poke at it right now.” Ryder grinned as he went in for another kiss.


	6. The Importance of holding hands

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So maybe it’s time to go back to school…

“FUCK!” Ryder panted, arching his back as he came deep in Jake’s tight hole.  Panting he rolled them on their side and curled his arms around Jake.

 

“Oh my god.” Marley squeaked out, her face flush and her hand firmly under her skirt.  “That was…  that…”

 

“Oh that was perfect.” Ryder grinned as he kissed behind Jake’s ear.  “God your tight little ass is only getting better.” Ryder cuddled close to Jake, still buried to the hilt in him. 

 

“That was amazing.” Jake grinned and turned and kissed Ryder.

 

“Why do I think it’s only going to be hotter in one of our bedrooms…” Marley shuddered.

 

“Right… we have to leave here…” Jake blushed.

 

“Hey, I’m the one who’s supposed to have issues with our leaving.” Ryder kissed Jake again.

 

“I know.  It’s just…” Jake shrugged.

 

“You’re not ready to have people label you as gay.” Marley supplied.

 

“Maybe…” Jake blushed.

 

“Then we’ll just have to kiss Marley in public too.” Ryder walked over, naked and kissed Marley, her hands straying down his nude body before they turned to Jake and he moved to them to have a threeway make out session with his boyfriend and girlfriend.  Smiling into the kiss Jake finally pulled away.  “We should probably tell Marley’s mom first…”

 

“Shit.” Marley blushed.

 

“Well at least she won’t have to worry about either of us pressuring Marley for sex.” Ryder smiled.

 

“And what’s that supposed to mean?” Marley gave a mock glare.

 

“Chill Mar.  It just means that… we’ll be taking care of that part of things Jake and I.  We both want to with you, but by getting it from either of us, we don’t have to put pressure on you.  You’ll be ready when you’re ready.” He stroked down her cheek.

 

“Till then you can get hot for us when I do this…” Jake slid down and started sucking on Ryder’s cock, earning him a moan from the other two.

 

“Okay.  Telling my mom…. We can do that….” Marley sat down hard watching Jake go to town on Ryder’s prick.  Jake made some kind of sigil with his finger and Ryder shuddered.  “What was that?” She asked.

 

“He just lubed up my ass.” Ryder blushed as Jake grinned around his cock before plunging some fingers into Ryder.  “FUCK…” Ryder trembled.

 

“Oh…” Marley pulled her feet into the chair with her, a pillow hiding that she had her hand in her lap slowly stroking down her budding womanhood.

 

 

Ryder never dreamed that he’d have ever gotten used to walking around naked at the Doc’s place.  But after what seemed like months there, when in reality it was probably only a few days, he’d gotten used to not having to where anything.  That’s why he kept picking at his cloths as he waited for Jake and Marley to get to School.  It’s also why he wasn’t wearing any underwear today.  He was trying not to dwell on that as Jake and Marley showed up, Jake taking one look at him and putting his hand in Ryder’s and holding his hand while Marley held his other one.

 

“Relax.  No one will know.” Jake kissed Ryder on the cheek, knowing he was worried more about people knowing he wasn’t wearing any underwear then he was about people knowing he was dating both Jake and Marley.  They held hands and walked into the lunchroom before by passing the staring crowds and going on into the kitchen, the room going into a buzz when they left about the fact that Jake and Ryder were holding hands.

 

“This what you’ve been needing to talk about?” Marley’s mom glanced at Jake and Ryder.  “That you’re dating a boy who likes another boy and you?” She shrugged.  “Nothing wrong with that honey, hell this one time in collage your father and I…”

 

“MOM!” Marley blushed.

 

“Marley.” She laughed back.

 

“She wanted to tell you that I’m dating her and Jake.” Ryder blushed.

 

“Oh?  So you’re all dating each other?” She looked at each of them, looking for something that neither of three knew what, but she seemed to find it.  “Well it’s clear as the sun shine that you three love each other.  I kind of wondered when this was going to happen or if you’d have to break up and try different combinations first.” She went back to cleaning a dish.  “Just be good to one another.  And take things slow.” He looked at the boys who both blushed.

 

“They’re taking care of that with each other so… I’m good.” Marley blushed this time.

 

“Oh? You boys fooling around with out Marley?”

 

“She’s there… she just watches…” Jake blushed.

 

“And we’ve officially stepped into the territory of things I don’t need to know.” Marley’s mom chuckled.  “So you three go out and face the public.  But know I’ve got your back.” She hugged the three of them before shooing them out of the kitchen.

 

“Okay… so your mom’s cool with this…” Jake smiled.

 

“Of course she is.  You’re getting your rocks off and you don’t have to push me.  There’s no way she wasn’t going to be okay with this.” Marley kissed her boyfriends leaving them both grinning like idiots as they got their breakfast.  They walked over to the glee table, one hand on their trays, and one hand holding the hand of the next one in the line.  They sat down and grinned at each other.

 

“Okay… when’d this happen?” Unique frowned.

 

“The last day or so.” Marley smiled.

 

“All three of you?” She looked between them.

 

“We’re all dating each other.” Jake blushed slightly but it was Ryder who looked Unique in the eye.

 

“Thanks for saving me.” He squeezed Unique’s hand.  “And for not judging me too harshly for how I reacted to _catfish_.” He blushed.

 

“Unique’s not everyone’s taste.” She smiled and squeezed his hand back.  “Friends?”

 

“Yeah.” Ryder grinned.

 

“So who all knows?” Unique looked between them.

 

“You and my mom and us.” Marley smiled wistfully before looking at the rest of the room.  “And everyone in the room who apparently are staring.” They turned and looked at the school who were staring openly at them, Ryder leaned over and kissed Jake on the lips before leaning across Jake to kiss Marley, who pulled back and kissed Jake.  The noise level in the lunchroom vanished entirely as they pulled part and turned back to eating their breakfast.

 

“Yeah, we’re going to need to call an emergency Glee Club meeting.” Unique started texting.

 

_Blaine_ _, get Sam and the others here ASAP._

 

_What’s up?_

 

_Ryder’s back, he’s dating Jarley._

_Wait, how does that work?_

_You’ll have to ask them your own sweet self.  But they might need support to get out of the lunchroom._

_Be there in a minute.  Need Mr. Shuu yet?_

_Not yet.  But we might want to tell the Shuus and see if they can help._

_That bad?_

_Not yet but the lunchroom stopped talking when they kissed._

_Ryder kissed Jake?_

_Ryder kissed both of them, just get here._

_On our way._

 

Sure enough shortly there after that text the Glee club came through the door and came over to find the three love birds together with Unique.  She nodded to them before they sat down and waited.  With the mounting silence Unique finally spoke.

 

“They know we saved you from the motel.  Not the details.” She said as Ryder blushed.  “But they know we saved you.  And they know that you were in a bad way.”

 

“Yeah they said you were at death’s door.” Sam said as he sat next to Ryder.

 

“Yeah I was.  Jake… helped.” He licked his lips before looking at Jake.  Not sure what he could say, but guessing he shouldn’t mention the witch thing just yet.  Jake knowing Ryder’s mind nodded not to tell and Ryder nodded back.  “Jake helped.  And I got better and we… realized we had feelings for each other.”

 

“Translation I got his head out of his ass.” Jake grinned.

 

“And put yours in.” Ryder stopped talking and blushed as he realized what he’d just said.  “I can’t believe I just said that.”

 

“I can.” Marley chuckled.

 

“And how do you feel about all this?” Kitty asked as she frowned at them.

 

“They’re hot together.  I’m not getting pressured to have sex, and I have two boyfriends who love me as much as they love each other.  I hit the freaking jack pot.” Marley grinned.

 

“So… you two… are…?” Blaine asked delicately.

 

“Yeah we need to talk to you about some stuff later.  Some you and Kurt and the wedding questions.” Jake blushed as he said that.

 

“Oh?” Blaine grinned.

 

“Nothing we want to ask in public.” Ryder added.  “but yeah we have some questions and could use some help with some…things.” He added his blush to Jake’s.

 

“I’ll be happy to help.” Blaine smiled.

 

“I’d like to watch that too…” Marley said with a wistful smile on her face causing everyone to look at her before she blushed.  “I said that out loud didn’t I.” She closed her eyes.

 

“It’s okay.  It’s why we love you Mar.” Ryder leaned over and kissed her.  “That and so much more.” Jake smiled and joined the kiss and held Marley to him.

 

“Okay.  We need to go to the Choir room and have a big long talk.” Blaine smirked.

 

“Sure.  Has anyone told Mr. Shuu?” Ryder turned to the group.

 

“The Shuus are waiting in the Choir room for us.” Sam grinned as he stood up and with the group they headed out of the lunchroom, allowing it to erupt in noise as everyone started to talk, everyone but one dark eyed hell spawn of a cheerio glaring daggers at the group as they


	7. The Importance of Support

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s important to know who you can count on when the world goes to shit around you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’ve missed this story, and being heart sick about the fact that they lost Jake and Ryder from the series this season… I’ve been pining away for this pairing a bit more and so I hope have you. So I’m going to add to this story a little bit.

The club was a whirl wind of questions, comments, and things being talked about quickly and it left the three of them in a bit of a daze. Marley sat on one side of Jake and Ryder on the other, the three huddled in close, holding hands as the glee club continued to barrage them with questions and more. Finally they stopped when Mr. Shuu came in and started asking his own questions. Everyone started weighing in and the three staid silent as everyone else had a voice till Mrs. Shuu walked in and made everyone shut up so she could talk to them quietly. She handed them a pamphlet that started in blue at the top and faded into pink at the bottom. It showed a girl and two boys on the cover with the heading:   
  
“ **Polyamory is Wrong!** ” At the top. Down at the bottom it read. “It’s either Multiamory, or Polyphilia, but mixing Greek and Latin roots is just wrong.” Marley grinned and opened it to read with the boys about how it was perfectly natural for some people to find their soul mate with more then one person. It was kind of like those people who lost one spouse and eventually found someone else they could love with all their heart, but they were lucky to do it while everyone was still alive. It talked about how it was okay to be into boys or girls or both or neither, the important thing was to talk to one another in the group and hash out any feelings.   
  
“So we’re polyamorous then?” Jake looked between the other two.   
  
“I guess. I mean I know we’re bisexual… but Marley is…?” Ryder looked over at her.   
  
“I’m all straight. Just boys for me. But I’m totally polyamorous.” She smiled at them.   
  
“That’s cool Mar.” Jake smiled and kissed her gently before pulling Ryder into the kiss as well.   
  
“Yeah… two boys.. are definitely better…” Marley grinned before stroking both boys’ faces.   
  
“And nothing says you won’t add more boys later on or another girl for either of you boys. Or that Marley won’t find another boy for her. But the important thing is to make sure that you know to talk to each other about everything.” Mrs. Shuu gave them each an adamant look.   
  
“I think we can do that.” Ryder smiled. “I told Marley to tell me when I’m being an idiot. She seems to notice it more then the rest of us.” He grinned at the blushing girl.   
  
“So you guys are happier like this?” Blaine looked at them carefully.   
  
“Yeah.” Ryder smiled. “I’ve been in love with both of them for so long it’s… it’s better being in the group then I ever imagined.” He leaned in and kissed both of them again before snuggling into Jake’s side.   
  
“And I never knew how much I was missing with out Ryder.” Jake blushed.   
  
“Marley what about you?” Mr. Shuu asked.   
  
“Have you seen these two make out?” She pointed to the blushing boys. “I’m the luckiest girl on this planet, I get to watch and take part in the make outs. And I’m not getting pressured for sex because I’m not having sex for sometime.” She looked at them.   
  
“We’re fine with that. We still want to share that with you, but we can wait.” Jake piped up.   
  
“The only question I really have is marriage…” Ryder frowned.   
  
“Marriage?” Marley squeaked.   
  
“Yeah… only two of us can get married.” He responded, blushing.   
  
“Oh.” Marley let that hang there.   
  
“Legally yes. But I’m sure I can talk my mom’s circle into doing a three person hand binding.” Jake replied as he held them both to him.   
  
“Hand binding?” Ryder frowned.   
  
“It’s like marriage for pagans; it’s more ritual and symbolism then a modern wedding.” Marley supplied.   
  
“And you’d be okay being hand bound to both of us in front of everyone?” Ryder looked up at Jake.   
  
“I think we’re pretty much going to be in each other’s lives for the rest of our lives, so … yeah. I’m okay with it.”   
  
“Uh, hang on a sec, pagan hand binding? Aren’t you jewish?” Kitty asked as she put her hands on her hips.   
  
“Half, on my father’s side. On my mom’s I’m 100% pagan.” He smiled, hugging his lovers to him as the glee club digested all of this. A few people looked over to Joe to see how he was handling it. He looked lost in thought. Jake felt Ryder worrying about how Joe would feel about this whole thing. He wasn’t sure why exactly, but he knew Ryder was worried about it. “Is there a problem?” Jake kept his face open but inside he was steeling himself for a fight.   
  
“I just need to think on things. But no, no problem. You’re still you. A new fact about you doesn’t change you.” He smiled.   
  
“Good to hear.” Jake nodded.   
  
“And I’m kind of curious about the idea of going to one of your calibrations, if I’d be welcome.” Joe smiled, and suddenly there was a flash of worry in Ryder, about not fitting in, not being welcomed and Jake reached out and held him tighter.   
  
“Of course you’re welcome. All we ask is that you don’t try to convert. We’re kind of big on the whole free will and your own path aspects.” He leaned in and whispered in Ryder’s ear. “And your welcome too you know.” He smiled.   
  
“Cool, let me know when the next one is.” Joe smiled.   
  
“He’s a lot more calm then I’d have been.” Kitty watched Joe walk out of the room.   
  
“I’m kind of shocked you didn’t say anything nasty really.” Marley looked at Kitty.   
  
“I believe in God. I believe in Jesus. And I believe that what other people believe doesn’t effect how I believe in God.” She shrugged. “Convert, stay the same, believe something completely different. Doesn’t matter. My walk with God is between me and God.” She crossed her arms. “Doesn’t mean I’ll be showing up at any strange ass get together and don’t think for a second I’m going to be a part of any strange songs or shit.” She walked off too.   
  
“Did you do a spell?” Marley looked at Jake carefully while the others were busy watching Kitty leave.   
  
“I swear I didn’t have a hand in this at all other then telling them.” Jake whispered back.   
  
“Okay… so… that happened.” Mr. Shuu looked confused and rather lost just then.   
  
“Yes it did.” Mrs. Shuu smiled and patted her husband on the shoulder.   
  
“I’m just not sure what to think about all this.” Tina frowned.   
  
“Well, what’s to think about?” Artie looked at her confused.   
  
“I mean, I once used my rep as a supposed vampire to get Figgins to give into my demands about my clothing choices. And now we have an actual witch in the club and he’s not bragging about it or using it to curry some kind of cred here or there.” She narrowed her eyes at him.   
  
“That goes against the craft entirely.” Jake gave her simple eyes, but his voice had taken a tone that made the hairs on Ryder’s neck stand up. Marley motioned him behind Jake and shook her head for him to be quiet while this happened. Jake kept eye contact with Tina and slowly she started nodding.   
  
“Oh that makes perfect sense.” She smiled and everyone went back to happily talking about a new topic like they’d been talking about it the whole time.   
  
“Was that a spell?” Ryder swallowed.   
  
“Small one.” Jake grinned. “Why?” He could feel something from Ryder, who took their intertwined hands and placed them on his lap, his throbbing cock against Jake’s hand.   
  
“Because it really turned me on when you used your magic.” He whispered into Jake’s ear, his face blushing.   
  
“Oh now that’s a side effect I like.” Jake grinned.   
  
“I’m so tempted to ask you to do something else but much more and I’ll fucking cum right here.” Ryder was damn near trembling with need.   
  
“And what if the feeling you’re giving off is you want me to do it anyways?” Jake raised an eyebrow, his eyes full of mischief.   
  
“Jake…” Ryder’s voice ragged as he held Jake’s hand against his tented crotch.   
  
“You’re completely naked right now.” Jake’s voice took on that tone again, a reverberation that seemed to be beyond anything human vocal cords should do. Ryder found himself sitting there completely naked in front of everyone and Jake moved his hand back to completely display Ryder to the group. Mr. Shuu just smiled at them and went back to discussing lesson plans and the whole while Ryder’s sitting there horny and throbbing and almost ready to cum. “Cum for me.” Jake’s voice and the edge of magic to it enough to bring Ryder over the edge and he doubled over cumming hard as he shook from the power of his orgasm. He closed his eyes and tried to focus on not screaming or moaning. When he opened them again he was fully dressed but he could feel he’d went off in his pants. Jake helped him stand on shaky legs and he couldn’t quite make out what Jake was saying but they got waved off by a distracted Mr. Shuu and Jake helped him to the locker room.   
  
“How…?” Ryder slowly got his voice back.   
  
“Magic. Made you see yourself naked. Marley and I could see it because of our linked hands. But everyone else just saw you fully dressed. And then you came. That was real.” He smirked as he took Ryder’s cloths off. “And messy.” He smirked as he looked at the thick load all over Ryder’s boxers he was holding.   
  
“What can I say? I didn’t have time before school to get across town to see you to do anything about it… and I felt guilty taking care of it myself when we’ve … you know.” Ryder blushed, feeling embarrassed about being the one to bring up if they should still take care of themselves sexual when they couldn’t get to each other.   
  
“From now on, call me in the morning and I’ll either come over or I can use the voice to get you off over the phone.” He smiled as he pushed Ryder’s milky thighs apart, leaning in and licking a wet line of heat up Ryder’s dick. “You know how much I love to use my tongue for good.” He smirked before taking Ryder’s head into his mouth and sucking down the swollen rod.   
  
“FUCK….” Ryder moaned, Jake’s throat constricting on his needy prick. “Jake… I….” Ryder had enough time to arch his back before he unloaded into the sweet willing mouth of his boyfriend. His boyfriend. That thought alone brought him again and he was putty in Jake’s skilled hands.   
  
“Glad I could help.” Jake smirked down at the boy he’d so easily undone. “This could be habit forming…” He panted.   
  
“Definitely…” Ryder tried to sit up but failed utterly.   
  
“Just stay like that… I’m going to take care of myself real quick….” The sound of Jake’s zipper filled the locker room.   
  
“Wait.” Ryder reached out and held Jake’s wrist while it wrapped around his own thick cock. “I think I’m ready to let you… top….” Ryder’s breathing was uneven and his pupils dilated with pleasure. “Just… go slow and use lots of lube.” Jake nodded, taking his cloths off and mumbling a spell to lubricate Ryder as he slid two fingers into his boyfriend. Working them around slowly he was soon able to add a third. By the fourth finger Ryder was begging for a dicking. Jake positioned himself at Ryder’s entrance, and with a little bit of lube and pushing he was soon easing his way down his shaft into the tight virgin ass of his boyfriend. Slowly he picked up speed till he was going at just the right pace for Ryder to explode all over his own chest, a good deal hitting him in the face. The tightening contraction of Ryder’s ass and the elated feeling through their bond brought Jake for the first time, and he hoped not the last, in Ryder’s ass. Buried to the hilt he leaned in and kissed Ryder, sharing in the taste of Ryder’s cum covered lips. They were so happy with one another that they didn’t notice another presence till they heard clapping.   
  
“Well, well, well, what do we have here?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, since people have started up asking when I’m going to update this fic or that fic, I’m going to tell you all something right now. I have not abandoned any fics, I’m just taking forever to get back to them. Life has gotten in the way. I have less time to write now that my health issues and the health issues of my family have to take center stage. So here’s what I’m looking at.
> 
> Importance of being Ryder is first to get a new chapter. Then Doppelganger, Caste System, Blue Hour maybe, The Exchange, Bank Owned, Beta heat gets a new section, maybe a new chapter, I’m not sure, then Pack Bitch, then A Mastered Pack. After that I’m going to take a brief hiatus and reread the marked agents series, and write out my plot holes I left open and when I’ve finished with rereading that entire series, I’ll hopefully be in the mindset to give The Mark the next chapter. After that I’ll reevaluate and look at my time table. But coming up on April and May there will be a slump in stories, the ladies retreat is coming up, and for my new readers, usually it’s March I vanish into my work at the church. Well the lady in charge decided to push it back to May because she decided to tell my mom we were doing the whole thing in a week and mom told her absolutely not happening, not with out two month’s prep time, so it got shunted to the end of May. Lovely. But that means that when I’m done with my work from there, there will probably be a LOAD of new chapters. Why you ask? Because in between everything when I’m taking my mandatory breaks to rest and heal, I write. I write some of the direst chapters of your favorite fics of mine while sitting in a church basement. -shrugs- It helps recharge my batteries. So.. yeah, also, check my tumblr for more details, I post updates and info there more often because I’m not sure if A03 would let me do a journal entry thing. At any rate. I hope you enjoyed, and will come back soon.


	8. The Importance of brothers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When you’re dating a witch, sometimes you need to accept the coven as part of your life too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wasn’t expecting inspiration for this chapter this week. But woots for that. And I want to say a special thanks to the dear authors who wrote their Jyder fics about Jake’s family being witches and the coven gatherings. Your works are amazing and I hope more people read them. If I could remember how to spell your user names correctly I’d put them here. They’ll be added hopefully after I can find the spelling again. Side note, I miss Glee. And I miss Jyder and Jydley. -sp-

“PUCK!?” Jake jumped, which caused his dick to slam into Ryder’s abused prostate one last time.   
  
“Dude… careful.” He hissed.   
  
“Sorry.” Jake blushed giving Ryder one last kiss before looking at his brother.   
  
“Hey far be it from me to break up good sex. And that was clearly good sex.” Puck was walking around, he stopped and pointed to the cum on the floor a few feet over Ryder’s head, where he’d came while Jake had fucked him. “Because the only time anyone cums that much is good fucking sex.” He smirked. “I was just coming to find you to see if your mom needed the yard worked again this year for the gathering or not. Glad I caught you finally having some sex thought. Marley know?”   
  
“Yeah. She’s dating us both.” Jake said defiantly.   
  
“Cool.” He nodded. “Just be careful. I know your magic can cover a lot of shit up, but be careful okay?” Puck looked hard at him.   
  
“Okay.” Jake nodded. “I’ll find out and give you a call, but I’m pretty sure the answer is yes.”   
  
“Kay, later then.” Puck chuckled as he left.   
  
“He knows?” Ryder asked after Puck left, looking up at Jake who’d staid balls deep in him the whole time as they talked.   
  
“He needed work and mom needed the lawn mowed before a Sabbat and… well once he found out what it was for, he wanted to stay. So she let him. And he saw some of the magic we wove together. And he had questions after and she explained everything, and he was really accepting and okay with the whole thing. So we don’t exactly hide from Puck.” He smiled softly.   
  
“You realize this is the first time I ever bottomed and we did it in front of an audience?” Ryder smirked as he leaned up and kissed Jake.   
  
“How you feeling about that… and after?”   
  
“I’ll let you know when after happens.” Jake frowned and Ryder pointed down to where Jake was still in him. He blushed and slowly pulled out cuddling Ryder as best he could on the narrow bench.   
  
“Thanks.” He kissed him. “It’s nice. I can definitely see why you like it so much.” Ryder grinned. “And that it’s going to happen a LOT more often now.” He hugged Jake.   
  
“You feel up to shower sex?” Jake asked with a blush as he looked at the showers.   
  
“Maybe. Can we just cuddle in the shower?” Ryder asked sheepishly.   
  
“Sure.” Jake helped him stand and walked him to the showers, enjoying the feel of his boyfriend in his arms as they soaped up each other’s bodies and washed off before going out to get dressed again. Slowly they settled into a stable rhythm with their lives. Get up in the morning, go to school, make out on the way to breakfast, the three of them. Then they’d eat, separate for classes, being all over each other in each class they had together. Then being practically glued together in glee club, before going home to one of their houses, to study, make out, and then for Ryder and Jake to have sex in front of Marley. They switched up who bottomed and what position they did as well as if it was anal or just blow jobs. They even went out on proper three way dates with one another. Everything was going pretty good for a couple of weeks till Jake started getting restless. His body seemed to be twitching with unused energy. He had to start sneaking to Ryder’s to have sex before school. And they started having to sneak away a couple times during school to have sex as well. And even that coupled with their after school sex wasn’t enough to dull down the sheer energy that was in Jake. They were walking to Ryder’s house to study, Marley holding Ryder’s hand and Ryder holding Jake’s hand when he finally asked about it.   
  
“What’s up with all the extra energy, not that I’m complaining, because sex and lots of it… but it’s like you’re building up to something and I’m kind of afraid you’ll need all day sex to even make a dent in the jittery mess you’re becoming.” Ryder frowned slightly.   
  
“I wondered if it’d started.” Marley chuckled.   
  
“It’s not funny.” Jake blushed.   
  
“Kind of is.” She grinned. “Last year Sabbat that we were together, he started having to jerk off all day long to burn off some of the extra energy.” She smiled fondly. “I watched of course. He found that hot. But he was also embarrassed because he couldn’t stop. It’s his way of dealing with the Sabbat.” Ryder looked confused.   
  
“Sabbat’s are witch holidays. They fall on days when the earth’s power opens up wider, and we can tap into that power… and well… I kind of get jittery with all the magic in me. And short of running around casting spells all over town, so I can blend in, I have to burn off the energy some how. On top of all the sex we’re having I’m practically living with my hand down my pants taking care of myself.” He bit his lip looking away. Ryder took Jake’s chin and turned him to look at him.   
  
“It’s okay.” He leaned in and kissed him. “So when’s the Sabbat?”   
  
“Tomorrow night.” Jake sighed. “One more day of this energy and then I can be in the circle and release some of the energy with the group.”   
  
“I might want to wear a condom then.” The pair looked at Ryder. “Well the way your normal magic gets me going… imagine the supped up version. I don’t exactly want to have an orgasm and make a mess in front of your mom, but I have a feeling between you and a group of witches doing magic, I might end up having a couple orgasms. So… yeah.” Ryder blushed.   
  
“Or I could just do a spell that stops any mess from happening, but still lets you feel the pleasure and the release from it.” Jake supplied.   
  
“Oh that’s good too.”   
  
“Mostly because I don’t want you to feel silly wearing a condom all night long. Especially if you decide to go Skyclad.” He smirked.   
  
“He’s suggesting you go about buck naked at the Sabbat.” Marley supplied, and Ryder blushed. “There’ll be a lot of witches there who are.” She added. “It’s natural and healthy, and apparently helps with the magic.”   
  
“It’s the shedding of one’s coverings to bare one’s body to the elements, that brings a greater connection with them.”   
  
“Are they planning the sacrifice again this time?” Marley gave him a smirk.   
  
“Uh… probably unless Karla can’t make it.”   
  
“Sacrifice?” Ryder felt his throat close.   
  
“Yeah, we usually designate one Skyclad couple to make love on the alter in front of everyone, a sexual sacrifice at the culmination of the magics to really build up the power. Karla usually does it with her boyfriend.” He nodded.   
  
“Okay, for a second there I was worried it was some animal being killed sort of thing.”   
  
“Naw, we don’t sacrifice animals. There are some that do. But most witches believe in the sanctity of life and the taking of a life for their magic taints the magic. So we try not to taint ourselves or our magic, especially at a Sabbat.” He shook his head.   
  
“Huh.” Ryder thought about what it would be like to run around naked in Jake’s back yard with him. He felt himself getting hard again, smiling at the idea. “I might not be apposed to going Skyclad.” He said after a while.   
  
“No pressure.” Jake added as he hugged Ryder.   
  
“If we do go Skyclad, I’ll wear the bindings, and that’ll be as close to Skyclad as I’m getting for now.” Marley supplied.   
  
“Bindings?” Ryder tilted his head.   
  
“Kind of like a thin tub top to cover my boobs, and a pair of bikini bottoms to cover… everything else.” She blushed.   
  
“That sounds really… hot.” Ryder smiled at her.   
  
“Yeah it does.” Jake grinned.   
  
“Well if you two go Skyclad, I’ll go that close to it.” She supplied as they walked on.   
  
“It sounds like a date.” Ryder grinned.   
  
“I can’t wait.” Jake leaned in to the pair of them and hugged. They had to skip studying for a little while to have sex when they got to Ryder’s house. Ryder road Jake’s cock till he came, and then Ryder got to mount Jake’s ass and bring them both. Afterwards in just their boxers they studied with Marley

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Be sure to check out my tumblr feed to know what’s new and when things are being posted.


	9. The Importance of family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No one expects their parents to know they’re having sex.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So… a lot of Jyder Jydley chapters came out of me today… woots.

The pair of them staid for dinner, Ryder’s family were having a regular sit down meal, which had always seemed strange to Ryder since his family barely spoke to one another some days. He knew how his father felt about him with his grades and learning disability. Or at least he told himself he knew how his dad felt about it all. Anything other then speculation would require actual talk to know. So it was probably what caused his father’s question to feel so surreal at dinner.   
  
“How long have the three of you been dating?” He asked as he passed Jake a salad bowl. Ryder’s eyes got wide as he looked at his dad.   
  
“How did you…”   
  
“Ryder honey, I do the washing.” His mother supplied.   
  
“And you’re not exactly quiet when you’re in your room.” His father added, making him blush furiously at the fact that they’d heard him with Jake. Probably a lot.   
  
“We’ve been dating for a couple of months now, since the whole… thing.” Jake supplied.   
  
“Well I’m glad something good could come out of it.” She squeezed Ryder’s hand. His brother and sister didn’t ask any questions, he knew some of what he’d been made to go through had been explained to them. Enough for them to know not to ask questions or make fun of him while he dealed with everything. They’d been really supportive of everything. Which had been strange but good all the same.   
  
“I’m not going to ask you to … not do that.” His father went on, blushing slightly. “Lord knows I remember what it was like being a teenaged boy. If I’d had that in my life it’s all I’d have been doing.” His father smirked, making his mother chuckle. “But I have to admit, the fact that you’re … doing that…” He gave a look at his other, younger children, avoiding using the words on their account. “And your grades have gone up a lot recently. I assume it’s because of the time it takes between you getting home and the other things start, that you’re studying first?” His father looked at him and Ryder blushed but nodded.   
  
“He insisted we do our homework first so we can…. Enjoy ourselves after.” Jake said as he held Ryder’s hand.   
  
“I’m glad. I’m proud of you son.” His father smiled. “I know it’s hard for you, and I couldn’t be happier with the progress you’ve made, and that you’re keeping your life balanced and focused. Keep it up, it’s clearly working.” He went back to eating then. Ryder, blushing as his father basically gave him permission to have daily sex with his boyfriend. He thought about that as he went back to eating but was interrupted again when his father spoke. “Of course we’ll be sound proofing your room while you’re away for the long weekend at Jakes.” Ryder turned crimson. His parents knew what he was doing with Jake and they had okayed him going on the long weekend over at Jake’s house… knowing he’d have sex, and they were okay with it. But the fact that they were also sound proofing his room made him feel embarrassed and exposed. Jake reached across the table and held his hand, Marley doing the same.   
  
“It’s okay honey. We’re glad you’re being safe and with someone you love. We just… figure you would like some privacy…” Ryder’s mom patted his hand and he nodded. Glad that he didn’t have to speak and they went back to dinner. When it was over and he was standing outside with the other two. He gave a heavy sign and hung his head.   
  
“That was mortifying.”   
  
“It could be worse. They could have been judgmental and forbid us from ever seeing each other again.” Jake consoled.   
  
“It’s going to make … doing it here strange for a while.” Ryder bit his lip looking at Jake, hoping he’d understand.   
  
“I get it.” Jake leaned in and kissed him deeply. “I really do. And we’ll be okay. We’ll adapt and deal and… it’ll be okay.” He stroked Ryder’s cheek.   
  
“And after the Sabbat, the room will be sound proof so you can be as loud as you like after that.” Marley gave a wicked grin.   
  
“Yeah… I’m not going to lie, that’s a huge turn on for me.” Jake smirked.   
  
“Me too.” Ryder blushed harder.   
  
“Good. “Jake leaned in, sliding a hand down the front of Ryder’s pants and kissing him. “We’ll have to break in the sound proof room right after.” He nibbled on Ryder’s lip before pulling away “See you tomorrow at school, go a head and bring your stuff straight to school, we’ll go to mine right after.”   
  
“Okay.” Ryder smiled before kissing them both good bye and heading back inside, feeling a little horny but still mortified at the idea of jerking off and people hearing him. He went back to his room and eventually took care of himself before drifting off to sleep. Ryder slept like a rock and woke up slowly in the morning to lips wrapped around his cock. He smiled to himself and let himself feel a spike of love for Jake, knowing Jake would know what he was feeling and know he was awake. Sure enough there was a vibrating chuckle laughed into his dick as he was blown, his pajama’s around his knees he felt Jake’s fingers spell lubed slide into his ass and work against his prostate. A practiced move between the pair of them by now. And all too soon he felt himself tense and shoot into Jake’s mouth. Jake came up and kissed him, sharing his load between them.   
  
“Morning.” Jake said quietly.   
  
“Morning.” Ryder smiled. “I could definitely get used to waking up like that.” He chuckled.   
  
“Yeah, it was pretty nice for me too.” Jake smiled, sliding into the bed beside Ryder, it wasn’t till then that Ryder had really noticed that Jake was completely naked. He chuckled and nuzzled against Jake as they cuddled together on his bed.   
  
“I’m a bit nervous about tonight.” Ryder admitted.   
  
“It’s okay. You can wear your boxers if you want.” Jake supplied.   
  
“I think I’m more nervous about my first Sabbat then really anything to do with being naked in front of a bunch of people.” Ryder shrugged. “I think all the times with Marley watching us that got me over the fear of being seen. That and my parents basically telling us it’s okay.” He laughed into Jake’s neck.   
  
“Your face when he started asking questions last night.” Jake grinned.   
  
“Well you know how I was feeling.” Ryder buried his face into Jake’s flesh and blushed.   
  
“Yeah. I know.” He stroked Ryder’s neck and held him. “Just stick with me tonight and it’ll all be fine.” Ryder turned so he was on his side more and melded himself to the hot line of Jake’s body.   
  
“Okay.” He said with a small smile, letting himself be reassured that it’ll be fine and everything will work out just fine. He could accept Jake’s assurances and just be. It’d taken a long time to get to a place where he was this comfortable with himself and them to really feel this peaceful, but Jake and Marley had worked hard to get him to this place in his life. He smiled, letting himself feel their love and assurance and just letting their acceptance wash over him. They held each other for a long while. Jake could have used the extra sex but he understood what Ryder needed right now was just to be held and let his worries melt away. It felt like ages later when Ryder’s mom came to wake them up again for school. Ryder was kind of glad that Jake had moved to cover him up, even if it left Jake’s bare ass exposed to his mom.   
  
“Boys, breakfast is on the table. If I don’t hear movement to get dressed in the next few minutes I’m coming in with a bucket of water.” She turned around and shut the door behind her.   
  
“Your mom just saw my butt.” Jake smirked.   
  
“At least she didn’t see your dick. She’d ask me if I needed a cushion to sit on after that.” Ryder blushed as he got up and slowly got dressed.   
  
“Can I do a little magic to … release some pressure?” Jake grinned biting his lip.   
  
“Sure.” Ryder nodded, his head in his shirt, when he felt the tingling of Jake’s magics. He felt his cloths pulling themselves on, leaving his cock out in the open as he had one of the biggest orgasms of his life, before his cloths tucked him in and zipped up. He looked at Jake with half lidded eyes and blushed, seeing Jake fully dressed on top of everything else. “I hope I never get used to that.” He smiled as he went and kissed Jake before they walked down to breakfast, side by side, their hands held, Ryder willing to do this now that his parents effectively knew what was going on between them.   
  
“I hope you’ll come up for air at some point this weekend and let us know you’re alright.” Ryder’s mom smiled softly.   
  
“I’ll call you tomorrow morning, is that okay?” He bit his lip.   
  
“Yeah. Just don’t wear yourselves out too much.” She smiled. “Oh, I asked your mom if I could help out with anything.” She pointed to a cooler. “She asked if I wanted to do finger sandwiches so I did.” She smiled as both boys looked shocked. “Really boys, like I’m going to let you go off and have wild sex all weekend and not ask questions.” She shook her head. “Enjoy the party. Don’t do anything too wild, and no alcohol.” She pointed at Ryder.   
  
“Yes ma’am.” He nodded to his mom.   
  
“Other then that, enjoy yourselves. And happy holiday Jake.” She kissed his forehead and walked off leaving them to eat their toast and eggs in peace. They finished up and headed off to school, snuggling as they called Marley and met her at her house. They walked together talking and laughing   
  



	10. The Importance of community

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When you’re dating a witch, sometimes you need to accept the coven as part of your life too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter… wow. -grins- I’m on a roll today.

The school day seemed to drift by for the three of them. And with the end of glee club they headed to their lockers to get their stuff to carry it to Jake’s house to get ready for the Sabbat. They could see that Ryder was still nervous so they stepped into a set of bushes to talk.   
  
“Do you want me to do a spell to help with your nerves?” Jake bit his lip.   
  
“You can do that?” Ryder blushed, not even bothering to try to hide that he was feeling completely out of his depth here.   
  
“Just a little one to take the edge off.” He leaned in and hugged Ryder. He let his magic flare a little and with it he enveloped Ryder in his and Marley’s love, letting Ryder feel how much he was accepted and loved before pulled back and leaving that feeling just in Ryder’s skin so it seemed to last. He smiled and kissed them both before they started walking on to Jake’s house. Puck was already there mowing the yard setting up a path through tall grass they’d set up to give some privacy for the party. They brought the sandwiches in to Jake’s mom who was in the midst of a series of people. They smiled as they saw Elm and he waved to them. They waved back and headed to Jake’s room to get ready. They were debating getting naked now and getting comfortable with it before the party when Jake’s mom came knocking on the door. “Yeah?” Jake asked.   
  
“Karla’s went into labor, she can’t make it tonight. I thought I’d ask if you felt up to being the sacrifice or performing it tonight?” She gave Ryder a look and looking away quickly.   
  
“Uh, we’ll talk about it and then I’ll come tell you one way or another.”   
  
“Okay. And you’re still ready for your dedication as well?” He nodded and blushed a little, she smiled and left them.   
  
“I’m okay with being the one sacrificed.” Ryder touched Jake’s back, knowing deep down not to ask about the dedication. They’d have mentioned it if they didn’t want it to be some kind of surprise.   
  
“Really?” Jake looked shocked.   
  
“Really. I mean if all I have to do is moan and have an orgasm while you do what ever you need to do… I’m kind of good with that.” He smiled. “Besides, we’re in this together.” He hold Jake close.   
  
“And neither of you is asking about the dedication?” Jake bit his lip again.   
  
“I figured it has something to do with your training.” Marley shrugged, and Ryder realized he didn’t know anything about training. He gave them a questioning look.   
  
“My mom’s the high priestess and I started the training to become a priest, so that maybe one day I’ll take the office of high priest or start my own coven later on.” He shrugged, and blushed realizing he hadn’t told Ryder that before.   
  
“And the dedication is part of that?”   
  
“Sort of.” Jake hedged.   
  
“Then we’re okay with not knowing till it’s time, right?” Ryder looked at Marley who nodded and they turned back to Jake. “So tell your mom you’ll do the sacrifice with me and I just need to kind of know what’s expected of me.”   
  
“Marley and I’ll paint symbols on your body, and then you’ll be lead to the center of the maze where you’ll be laid out on an alter and then I’ll come and say some words before I… penetrate you in front of the coven.” Jake swallowed.   
  
“See that doesn’t sound hard at all. And I’ll feel better being the one sacrificed so long as you do the sacrificing and I don’t have to watch someone else do it to you.” He felt a flare of jealously at the idea of watching another man mount Jake. Jake smiled and kissed him. They slowly took off their clothes and started on their homework. Saving their sexual energy for the ritual later on. Just after dark, Jake’s mom came in and told them it was time to get ready. She smiled at Ryder and left them a box of body paints before she left. They opened it and between Jake and Marley they painted symbols, Jake from memory, Marley from the book Jake had opened and left on the desk. When they were done Ryder could feel the tingle of magic on his skin, and wondered what the spell was but he heard Elm at the door and was lead out to where two guys in nothing but some very sheer white robes were waiting. His hands were tied behind his back and a loose collar put around his neck, they lead him out the back door, down the steps and on the path to the center of the maze. There were niches, circular parts in the maze, cut so that a tent could be set up or a blanket. He recognized the tent that Jake had said they’d be sharing as they passed one niche. Marley’s scarf tied to the poll to show the tent was already claimed. He smiled at that. Before passing it and being walked to the center of the maze where a stone alter similar to the one he’d seen out behind Elm’s house was situated. He was lead to it and helped to lie across it facing up at the night sky. They tied his hands and feet to the alter and stood guard on either side of him.   
  
Slowly others were lead into the maze, all of them making their way to the center of the max. Ryder was happy that they’d spend to long getting used to being naked today when he realized there was over a dozen people gathered around his naked body, clearly able to see his semi hard cock on display. And then he saw Jake walking up. He was wearing a gold robe that did nothing to hide his naked body, his proud cock on full display as he walked with purpose and determination towards Ryder. He could see Jake had some sort of mask on, but other then that and some runes painted on, probably by Marley, but it made Jake look like some primal warrior. It turned Ryder on to see him look like that. He could feel how hot Jake felt and could feel his reassurance in that link. He lay there trying to look as serious as this felt when Jake pulled out a dagger from some where in that coat. He knew it was for cutting his bond and for the ritual. It wasn’t till Jake started talking in a language that Ryder couldn’t understand that he realized he was doing magic. He could feel the magic raising out of the ground beneath the stone, through the stone, and through him, as Jake spoke. He could feel it leading to something. And then Jake looked at him.   
  
“Do you freely give yourself to me?” He said in English.   
  
“Yes. I freely give myself.” Ryder responded, as Jake smiled and used the dagger to cut the bonds, before moving Ryder so he was at the edge of the stone, his ass just on it, and Jake between his stretched thighs, sliding in with practiced ease and sinking to the base in one smooth stroke. Ryder cried out and wrapped himself around Jake. He could feel the magic all around him, moving in him and through him and he gave in. In that moment Ryder felt the last wall between him and Jake give way. It was like a flood taking them away. Jake’s memories of the first time he did magic on accident, he’d been six years old and a boy had been picking on him. That boy had went to throw something at Jake and the toy had fallen in pieces all around Jake. The boy had run away screaming and Jake’s mom came in and explained what happened to Jake. He saw how they had wiped that boy’s memories to keep him from exposing their secrets but Jake and he had stopped being friends. How he’d always felt like he had to hide growing up, never sharing himself. And then figuring out he liked boys and girls. And all the times he’d looked at Ryder and wanted him but knew he could never have him. Ryder watched all of Jake’s life and knew Jake was watching his life. The lonely nights jerking off thinking of each other. Then they were in their shared memories of their times together. Their minds catching up to the present, and they were there, together, fully and completely giving in to the need. Both arched their back and screamed as they came to a climax, the magic erupting out of them till it began to spill out into the maze and those in it.   
  
Jake kissed Ryder and slowly slid out of him, standing up on shaky legs he held his hands up and spoke to the group. “I dedicate myself and my body to my partners Marley Rose and Ryder Lynn. My magic and my life are yours.” He panted. Marley and Ryder moved and kissed him.   
  
“We accept you.” Marley replied, kissing Jake and Ryder agreeing with her. Letting him know he was theirs and they were his. He lead them both, holding their hands to their tent away from the next phase of the rites to happen. He walked them to the tent and opened the door. He let them enter and then he closed the tent behind him. As he turned he noticed Ryder was looking shocked at Marley. He turned and realized why. Marley undid the tie on her top and let it fall away from her body leaving her breasts exposed to the two of them. “I may not be ready to be Skyclad in front of the coven, but I’m ready to be naked in front of the two of you.” She stood up and slipped her bikini bottoms off leaving herself as naked as the two boys. She pulled them to her and had them on either side of her. And she started kissing them, guiding their hands onto her body. Slowly they started to feel the same magic that had happened between them in the maze’s center growing with Marley, the both of them living her life to this point, and she they’re lives; meeting up now in this moment they began to understand one another in a way that they couldn’t put words to.   
  
Marley took Jake into her mouth first. Sucking for a little while then doing the same to Ryder. Back and forth she went till the boys were dripping wet and leaking precum down their swollen members. Jake and Ryder both put their fingers into her, working her body the way she liked it while both thinking the spell that lubricated her. She shuddered feeling the magic in her bones and between it and the boys, the sensation nearly enough to bring her. But it was when the boys leaned in as one and made out with one another around her swollen clit that she arched her back and came, moaning and thrashing with the pleasure till the little after shocks left her body. The boys were watching her with stunned admiration as they held her. She smiled at them. She felt them in her skin in a way she didn’t know how to voice, but they nodded, right there with her. The three of them in each other’s feelings and minds to a level that belied the need for words, just feelings and actions spreading out before them, the boys laid back the way Marley wanted them to, she mounted Ryder first, riding him in her slick opening for a moment before getting up and riding Jake’s rod next.   
  
Going back and forth she rode them, getting used to having them in her. And they blushed when they realized what she wanted to do, the knowledge of it burning in them all as she sat down on Jake’s cock, Ryder moving and sliding in behind her, his own cock laying against Jakes as they slid into her womanhood. She moaned and cried out as they filled her more then she’d ever imagined but perfectly all the same. They’re bodies moving as one, sharing each other and her all at once. She came from the pleasure they were all feeling, clamping down on them and nearly undoing the boys in the process. They changed positions with Ryder on bottom and Marley astride him as Jake slid in and started doing the work. Sparking magic along both of them, he could feel the echoes of those sparks in his own body. He road the pleasure as he brought the three of them to one explosive climax, knowing that they weren’t ready for life to take root he used his magic to ensure it couldn’t just now. And they writhed as one in their shared pleasures, ghosting on the climax of each other and the shared echoes between them.   
  
They all lost count of the times they’d made love with one another. Somewhere around midnight they came out of their tent to watch the rest of the rites. And then they went back into the tent and shared each other’s bodies till the sun was coming up and they were drifted off to sleep in each other’s arms. A tangled nest of warm limbs their sanctuary of love against the world. They woke with a start as they heard a scream. They ran out to see the maze gone, burned to the ground around them, and in the center on the alter lay a naked boy, a dagger through his heart and a naked teenaged boy standing there, coated in the boy’s blood.   
  
“It is done. The mask we have foolishly hidden behind is gone. The age of the witch has begun.” He walked off, the coven rushing forward to check on the boy, no one recognized him. They pulled the dagger from his chest and his body turned to dust in a burst of light. Ryder looked at Jake and could feel his worry.   
  
_What is it?_ Ryder asked in their joined space.   
  
_The age of the witch is what the prophecies call it when we no longer hide ourselves. Witches have argued for years about what that meant. The guy who just killed that kid… he’s one of them that believes it means we’re going to rule the mortals._ Jake felt his blood run cold.   
  
“Get them inside.” She dirrected them towards the house, the fear on her face matching that that they could feel in Jake, so they took off running for the house, the sound of a near by explosion nearly dropping them to the ground, they looked and it looked like a war zone had erupted all over Lima. Jake couldn’t block the feeling of utter disgust for witches who would use their gift to hurt others, but his lovers pulled him inside, as much for their protection as it was his. They needed to get in touch with their parents.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think you’ll have a little bit of a wait for more of this series. I’m thinking we’re about 1/3 to ½ through this series, if not farther along. I’m not sure why this chapter made me realize that, but I have two more stories to write new chapters to in the current listing and then I’m going to randomly make up a new list so it gives the stories variety to me so I can keep rolling along with the writing.


End file.
